Loss of Control
by Serenestorm
Summary: Kurama losses control and hurts the one he loves. I can't say more because it would give the story away. R&R ;)
1. Chapter One: Demons in the Celler

Loss of Control

Chapter One:  Demons in the Cellar

By Serenestorm

PWP fic (and maybe a one-shotter.  I'm not sure yet)

THIS FIC SUGGEST RAPE.  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

***

Time heals all wounds they say.  

Up until now I firmly believed that.  It was so human and naïve of me, I know that now.  Hiei would laugh; call me a fool if he knew, knew of my completely ningen beliefs.  

Hm, Hiei will probably kill me now; kill me when he finds out about this.  He always was so protective of you.  If I didn't know better, I'd swear he loves you, just like I love you or maybe I should say like I loved you.  

I'm sorry.  

I just couldn't control myself any longer.  

Everyday, seeing you and not being able to have you, listening to you talk about Keiko, listening to you talk about that bitch like she was some kind of goddess or something.

I'm way stronger than her, certainly more beautiful, with my long soft red hair and emerald green eyes.

Much more deserving of your affection, your worship, than she is!

You never noticed me, Yusuke.

Never noticed me, when I loved you more than anyone in this world, more than anyone will ever love you!

I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to yell, to get so emotional.  

It's just that I love you so much.

You see, my demon side took over.

Youko took control of me, making me take what I wanted, what I've needed since I first laid eyes on you.  I never denied myself of my wants when I was him, when I was truly Youko Kurama.  

Your hair under my fingertips felt like an angel's wing.

Your skin, hot, flexing against my touch felt like the most expensive silk.

I could devour you, even your screams, your screams of pain were music to my ears.  Your pleas for me to stop only spurred me onward.   If for nothing else but to hear my name whispered from your tortured red lips.

Even now, even now that Youko has let me be, even now the lust remains.

I long for you to open your dark brown eyes, give me your usual smirk.

Even if you could never love me back, even if you never want to be in my presence again, even if you want to kill me, even then I still wish for you back.

Tears fall from my eyes and drop unto your face, still beautiful even in death.

Only the unusual angle of your neck tells that you are not sleeping.

I sense my demise is near though, dear Yusuke.  

For Hiei is close by and headed this way.   I will soon join you in your eternal sleep.

I want to join you; I can't live in this world without you, knowing what I've done.

The sound of fabric shifting is all I hear as I turn to meet my judge, my jury.  

And I find in those blood red eyes, no remorse.

Hiei knows what I've done.

He knows I killed you.

The only thing I see in those eyes are death.

So be it, my Yusuke, I will be with you soon.

***

I know I'm going to get a lot of flames for this, so before you get you torches ready let me explain.  I know Kurama would never kill Yusuke, or he would never hurt Yusuke.  I know Yusuke is stronger than Kurama.  So please, if you do criticize me, critique the story not the facts I've ignored.  That said I hope you review.  I know this story is confusing, it was meant to be that way.  If you have any questions that you want answered leave it in your review.


	2. Chapter Two: Spiders in the Bed

**A/N**:  Hi guys, I decided to write a little more on this fic instead of leaving it a one-shotter.  I don't think it'll be that good as a stand alone.  So for those of you that requested it, I hope you're happy.  BTW:  I don't plan on making this a long fic, maybe only a few chapters.

**Warning**:  This fic contains yaoi, rape, and a bunch of other stuff your mommies wouldn't want you reading if you're under age.  This fic is R for a reason.

With that said on with the show…

Loss of Control

Chapter Two:  Spiders in the Bed

***

Kurama couldn't help but sigh as he walked down the busy street, headed for school.  Yusuke was supposed to be meeting him for their daily walk to school, a walk they had been taking together since both boys entered high school.  Staying not to far from one another, it was only fitting that they and sometimes Keiko (when she spent the night at Yusuke's house) would walk to school together.  

The delinquent, however, was a no show.  Something that had Kurama rather late and the normally calm demon-turned-human was mildly pissed, to say the least.  He knew why Yusuke was a no show.

Obviously the younger boy had slept in.  He had braggingly told Kurama and Kuwabara that he and Keiko had a date.  The boy must have gotten lucky.

Kurama tried to ignore the flicker of rage that thought brought him as he continued his walk to school, oblivious of the admiring stares he was receiving from his fellow pedestrians, women and even men looking at him with barely concealed lust.

The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts, however, as the object of his frustration called out to him.

"Damn, Kurama, I've been calling your name for at least a block."  Yusuke said as he fell in step beside his friend.

Kurama spared him a glance and nodded in recognition.

"I guess I didn't hear you, Yusuke".

"I guess you didn't.  You seemed to be lost in your own thoughts".  Yusuke slapped him on the back playfully.

"So who is she?"

Kurama blinked perplexed.

"What do you mean?"  He asked wondering what the spirit detective was referring to.

"You know, who is this girl that has your head up in the clouds?  She must be some looker to have caught the great Youko Kurama's attention."  Yusuke winked trying to get to the stoic demon, something he had never been able to do before.  The Kitsune wasn't responsive like a certain fire demon he knew.

"Who said anyone was on my mind?  And who said it has to be a girl?"   

"Nani?"  Yusuke said stopping in mid stride and looking at his friend incredulously.

He then chuckled and ran to catch up with Kurama who had gotten ahead of him.

"Well, I bet it's Hiei.  You two have always been so close."

Kurama tried not to scream out exactly who he was really thinking about and just kept walking, knowing if he let himself get pulled into a conversation or argument, which is what Yusuke was aiming for, with the boy he'd be even later.  In a few moments they made to the school gates, thankfully Yusuke had given up on his interrogation and had fallen into companionable silence.

He grabbed Kurama's arm suddenly, and Kurama hoped that Yusuke contributed his slight tremor a response to the abrupt contact, not the sudden desire that sprung up in him from Yusuke's touch.

"Hey, Kurama, I think I'll sit this one out.  I don't really feel like school today".  

"Well, what do you want me to tell Keiko when she asks about you?"  

At that Yusuke turned away, blushing.  Kurama began to put two and two together and caught on to what was going on.  Thing was he knew Keiko would never skip school; she was too much of a good girl for that.  

"Well, umm…  Keiko won't be coming by looking for me.  She stayed at home sick, you see."

"Oh I see".

"Won't she get mad at you for skipping though?  You know she's been trying to get you to pay more attention to your studies."

Kurama didn't know why he was trying to convince the boy to stay at school.  Why he even cared if the juvenile stayed or not.

'Oh you know why'.  A voice whispered in his mind.

'Youko?' 

'You know why it bothers you that the human has decided to skip.  You want him and you certainly don't want him around Keiko.'

Kurama shook his head slightly trying to ignore Youko, ignore his inner self.

Yusuke looked at him slightly concerned.

"Kurama did you even hear what I said."  The younger boy asked.

"Are you ok?"

Concern filled Yusuke's voice, obviously worried about his friend who was acting so out of character.

'I see why you want him.  He is beautiful and powerful, very fitting, yes very fitting.'

Kurama eyes widened as he looked at Yusuke, who looked worriedly up at him.

'Yes a very fine specimen and I bet such a good fuck'.

Kurama licked his lips though he'd had rather tasted the boy's than his own.

Kami, what am I thinking.

'Just take him, Kurama.  You have every right to him'.

'Shut up!'

'Take him.'

 'He's so ripe, so very ripe'.  Youko urged inside Kurama's mind.

"I said shut up!"

"Kurama?"  Yusuke took a step back warily eyeing Kurama.  The older boy had broken out in a cold sweat; his eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Yusuke."  Kurama whispered.  He stumbled slightly and Yusuke rushed to balance him.

"Kurama, I'm taking you home".  Yusuke said now very worried.  He had never known Kurama to be sick and the other boy seemed perfectly healthy a short while ago.

"No".  Kurama said trying to pull out of Yusuke's hold but finding himself too weak to do so.

"But…"  Yusuke started only to be interrupted by Kurama.

"My mother is home, Yusuke. I don't wish to worry her". He leaned even more on Yusuke, depending on the other boy's strength to keep him upright.

"I understand."

Kurama stumbled again slightly when Yusuke started to move, taking them away from the school campus.

"I'll just take you to my house." 

Kurama nodded giving his consent to the idea, though he knew he really had no choice in the matter, since Yusuke wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

He knew he should warn Yusuke though, for he knew that his sudden weakness was because of Youko.  He knew his demon half was trying to take control.

But what he couldn't figure out was why, why now.  

Then he remembered and he knew that as soon as Yusuke turned his back he would have to leave.

'Not if I have my way, Kurama'.  His demon half whispered inside his head.

Then blackness took him and the red haired boy knew no more.

Like I said this fic will be finished in only a few chapters, which will give the events leading up to prologue.  Anyway, don't forget to review.


End file.
